


Marlon Brando and James Dean had "secret master and slave S&M relationship" by Lexi & River :)

by cockmunist



Category: Golden Age of Hollywood - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, M/M, Master/Slave, TW: straight sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockmunist/pseuds/cockmunist
Summary: https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-3493434/Marlon-Brando-James-Dean-secret-master-slave-S-M-relationship-Streetcar-Named-Desire-star-stubbing-cigarettes-younger-lover.html





	Marlon Brando and James Dean had "secret master and slave S&M relationship" by Lexi & River :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT crack

<3 

" ONG it's the grandpa from godfather. please Burn aME" -james

“You Little fool. you fiucking Baby ...okasy HEre i iwll put my cigarettt out on u “ said marlin bradnon. Jimy Deen cried tears of jouy and also pain bc hes a little bitchgf

“Thdnk you grandpa ormf the GIDFATHER i am yr bigegst fan” james said

“Shut Up Jim. You Stupid Fucking Bottom. You Faggot. I ‘m Going To Fuck You Now.” merlin told him. 

They fuck n them jim say

“Okay by grandpa im going to muy girflriend hosue”

“Okat stupi dfag go brush you're beard. Im gonna FUCK”

Jam diudnt go to hisgirlfiend house. Instead he crued art marl door stepo

>MAoglan Brond FUCKS adn tells ajmes all about it next time they seefsn eacrh other . whifh is the next mrongin bc when Marlgn went oursfie Jammy was ovn hissoor step

Marlnf just said “Whore.” and lefte to be Hollywood’s Bgigest Sex Symbol and one of the Greatest Acotrs of His Time

Iit was a sunny day in hollwood and james deanb was at his friends hosue. Which feind? It doesn matter bc hes not ajmes dean or marlon bradno. Anyways jame is like , hey, cani get naked? And his friend was like ya, by all means brohert let the boirds fly. SO jim get s nackex and hoekmboy is ocvered in burns aso his firne is like HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO why are you biURNED and jim is like o.. Hehe..;) my BOYFRIEDN marlon brando one of the greatest american actors and sex symbol is today did that hehehehehe and his friend is like WHAT and then jim is like nonono its consentual. I asked ti obe burned bc im a bda bday boy ;) abnd so his friend is like FUCVK i have to talk to marlin . so hes like hey, amrlety and me why do u burn ur noyvfirnd hesa poor defenelss bottom and then marlon brnado, who lookes like how he didi in the godfather, but he’s young anf thegodfather hasnt come out yet, but he still looks like that jmnust BEcasue is like ‘that stipudlittl wtwink boy isnyt my BOYFDRIEND he’s just some little man that follows me around” and then his friend ios like “you burn little sausage man?” and so like marlon is ike whyeah

Well the friend says “Tahts FUcked up still i htingk man!! likert hat u BURN HIM !” espicglay becasuse u guys seem to DEFINE UR RELATIONSHIP . DIFEERRNLY!!!!”

and marlong brandson who is OLD says “fno itsg fine fuck u, fuck u u fuckign fuck u dont know shit, u fuckign dick, u fucking ockc, do you wna t to Fuck .?” 

and the masn hte friend of James Dean he saydfs Yes bc whosf going to turn dwno that oportuntiyy!!!!!! so the y FUCK the nam taeks Marlon Brandong’s Magnfum Dong ! up his bussy adn marln is thinkgin “Good fhting i’m a top, or else this would be relally GAY” (sick emojfi) marlon brando be like ‘i hate gay people so much it’s unreal” while his dick in 10 miles deep isnide jim dean’ds bussy AND WHAT ABOUR IT?.gif

jgims frind goes abcd to jim and says . wellf we FUCKde and U KNO WHT HE SAID?!?! tyou ugys arent heven BOYFRINDES!!”. and jfim Jimy james dgean the dean man well he CRies and he says “ohhhg nooooo HNNNhghh (sobs sobs sobs) im cryignggg” hfe is so sad bcsuse he is hopoeflessly in lvoe iwht Marlon Bandon the Godfather but he wil nbever love him back. he justs uses him for his b*ssy . but jamse dean sasy to himself “it’s okay. ebcause i like when he f*cks my b*ssy “ and slo of course puts cigearetes out on him! PErhaps jamse had issues…………….

later mrelin showds up to James house and says “I am here to fuck” and james syas “:D!!!!” ands mearlong saysd “shut up bottom and **** my ****” (he censors it so then its not gay) jadems does and But then mlrong fjgn say fb “U kno whate i HAd sex with rhart frined of uoyrs after he judged our sexual realtions” and jesmes startref to cry! but hge was a Masochisht and Helpflessu In Lvoe os he still wanted to ride meralonfd’s Massive Weienr (jims was a size queen) but okay, sad time, marlin is like okay by gay boy im going ona date imn and jombo is like ,”with me”? And marlie is like NO stupud twink you dumb dumb dumb boy NEVERR im going out with a wWOAMn, and se happens ti have vagin, and im gonna ************************** . jam starts vrying when mrlon saysyh ‘woman’ becvasue he is gay. And also this is the 50s so he probably hates owmen/ anyways . Bob Marley goes on a date, and jim follows five feet behidn wearinbg a trenchaot, and faek nmusacth. They are at retsueaunt, an djim in his bad BAD disgusie, that he thinkls is great bc he and marlo share oen brain cell, and its marlos turn, jhes one table behind and amarlo is like jim comew here and james i slike this isnt james dean, my name i sshcames shceam. And marlon says, I fuck the woman, but hereress whats in init for oyu, you get to watch. And james dean cries once asgain becasu he’s gay but he loves marlon for sdome reason so hes like okay mr. godfather 

jeams and marlnf and hte WOMan go ack to mralet’s hogsue, which is Big and MAnly adn Sexy, and marco has s*x with hte w*man whiel james watcehd (in depsarir) mraco loks at him while he *nters the w*madns’ v*gine adsn jaems wishesd it was scensorced except for marlo’s Dick , and ell mafyb the owmn baceuse mayb he was bi but he was SO in lvoe with marco polo thst seeinf the woman Broke…..so anyways morlen is f*cking the l*dy adn jim thinks “god i wish that were me” adns marly hsa the poewr to read Jimys’ mind ebcause he has put his Cock up his Butt an he loks to him and mouths “it will be…….later” adn igves hima gya , seductive wink, meanwiehl the w*man is under him oblvioua to the homoeroticism above her. brandy finsihed snd so did the woman i gues and seh leaves and Jim is kcied out but maeco says “ come to my hosue tomorow if you are not here by 7PM u wiel be osryr” and jams thinks “Oh Boy!!!” asnd lest he be late he slept on the park becndh outside MArlon’s hosue so he won’t be late. he wakes up becuase a Birdy shit on him . thisht is symbolic of hwo his love shits on him (But he is stupid and gay and did not thingk about this))

The time cums (hahas) fro him to be with Marco so he knowcs on his door and his not boyfriend ansewrs and says “You hauve bird hsit on you “ and he repsons “Yes i know” and his not boyfrned says “gross” ansd gets him 2 take offhis cltohes (which he was happy to do) and marlo bursn his clothes (which is symbolics of how Marlboro bruns jaems , and gts rid of him when he doesn’t like hi manymore ! b ut of course htey do not realixe this because they r the cahrcters)/ jeams is nakey and marlon is like me likey when ur nakey. jim blushes. it ist he first compliemtn marlin has giivne him in months. 

=what happens is when james comes to marlo home hos jacket has bird shit on it, and so marlon takes iyt off. ITYS SYMBOLOIC of amrlon taing things from james that he doenswt like. James is sad bc her lieks hios jacket but he wants marlons acceptance and praise.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
